Crimson Sorrow
by Dark Magician Girl Hikaru
Summary: Ch 7 UP! A collection of poems mostly revolving around Ryou, Seto, Malik, Bakura, Mariku and maybe others. Musings upon a stream of sorrow, of uncertainty, of emptiness, hopelessness, other angsty stuff, maybe suicidal themes.
1. Ch 1: Crimson Sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I own this poem.

A/n: My longest poem yet, and the only one so far without stanzas. Hope there's enough angst. Fits whoever you think fits.

* * *

_**Crimson Sorrow**_

Bind by the chain that was never seen,

Yet it's been there since the day I was born.

Everything that everyone had always thought I've been,

Is not but a hypocritical facade that is now forlorn,

Shattered like a fragile doll,

A heart filled with nothing but an empty null,

An unseen wound with many scars,

Scars that will never heal, never evanesce,

For they've merged deep into my soul, showing only the marred.

The grotesque that is me, a hideous presence.

Every word, every insult, every grief,

Used against me, tattered me into the living undead,

Plunging me in the shadows, deep beneath,

Ever so slightly fading, with every wound bled,

Trapped in my body, an empty shell,

My own prison, with no escape.

Crimson tears, screaming in hell,

Nothing but the echoes in the distant landscape.

No solace, no salvation,

Only an insatiable wanting,

Of unattainable perfection.

Always confused, never understanding,

Why I am here?

The worthless mortal that I am, so pathetic!

Daunting my sanity away with my crystalline tears,

Feelings of hatred and envy making me apathetic.

Why am I so alone, so void inside?

Why did fate deal me this hand that is so cruel?

Why is it so hard to hide?

Why am I pained to be so bitterly ruled?

I scream in agony the questions why,

But still alone, unanswered,

Everywhere, surrounded by all my lies,

Fallen from grace, corrupted by the silent dancer,

Lured into the dark sanctuary,

That marks my death bed.

There is no morrow.

'Tis my sanctuary, 'tis my cemetery.

I bleed this stream of crimson red,

This flooded river of crimson, sorrow…

* * *

A/n: Well, there goes another angst poem of mine. Hope you enjoyed it. Comments anyone? Tell me who did you think it was. Constructive criticism is welcome too, so review away.

Oh yeah, do you guys think I should create a collection of poetry? Since I do seem to write a lot of it, mostly pertaining to angst. So tell me what you think about that idea.


	2. Ch 2: I'm Sorry! Sorry that

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

A/n: Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I appreciate every one of them.And even for those that don't review, I thank you for reading. The character for the last one could be either Ryou or Seto, but I think Ryou fits better.

Hope you guys like this one. Not as good as the last one, but I hope it's still a good poem. A bit of sarcasm, a bit of sincerity, and a mixture of both. See ya guys at the bottom.

Key: _blah _whispered

* * *

I'm sorry!

I'm sorry I'm not your perfect doll!  
Sorry that I disgrace you so!  
I'm sorry!

I'm sorry I'm not your ideal puppet!  
Sorry that I can't bend to your every whim!  
I'm sorry!

I'm sorry I'm not good enough!  
Sorry that I can't fulfill your standards!  
I'm sorry!

I'm sorry I am clumsy!  
Sorry that I anger you so!  
I'm sorry!

I'm sorry I can't stand up to anyone!  
Sorry that I'm pushed around!  
I'm sorry!

I'm sorry I'm not strong enough!  
Sorry that I'm so weak and pathetic!  
I'm sorry!

I'm sorry I'm so useless!  
Sorry that you have to waste your time!  
I'm sorry!

I'm sorry I cause you trouble!  
Sorry that you have to punish me!  
I'm sorry!

I'm sorry I don't satisfy you!  
Sorry that you have to cut me!  
I'm sorry!

I'm sorry I dirty your house!  
Sorry that I bleed so much!  
I'm sorry!

I'm sorry I disgust you!  
Sorry that I'm so tainted!  
I'm sorry!

I'm sorry you hate me!  
Sorry that I take up your space!  
I'm sorry!

I'm sorry that I can't lie!  
Sorry that I got you into trouble!  
I'm sorry!

I'm sorry you have to insult me!  
Sorry that I'm your whore!  
I'm sorry!

I'm sorry I don't please you!  
Sorry that I'm so disappointing!  
I'm sorry!

I'm sorry I'm in your way!  
Sorry that I can only stay!  
I'm sorry!

I'm sorry I'm so broken!  
Sorry that I'm so imperfect!  
I'm sorry!

I'm sorry!  
I'm sorry!  
I'm sorry!

_I'm sorry one last time,  
__Sorry for all that I've done.  
__But I'm not sorry I'm dead._

_I'm no longer in your way,  
__Are you finally satisfied?  
__Will you forgive me my love?_

* * *

Thanks goes out to:  
_crimsonrosepetals_  
_SnowIce  
FIEsH AnD BoNeZ  
Volcanic  
Sakina the Fallen Angel  
ttSerenity  
MikariStar  
The lady winged Knight  
pearheart  
Bloom Flower_

A/n: Once again thank you so much for the awesome reviews! -hands out plushies to all-

I'm apologize that I took so long to update, I've been really busy with everything lately. But I have various ideas I really wish I could have time to write. Maybe during summer vacation I can update some of my stories, I know that I've been neglecting to do so for some time. Please be patient. :)

So how was this one? **And should I add a 2nd poem to this with the other person's perspective?** Comments please. Even constructive criticism, but no flames please. See ya guys next time. :)


	3. Ch 3: Take Me Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

A/n: Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them. The character for the last poem won't be reveal until the companion poem is written, which I haven't yet. And hopefully I'll have some time.

Well, here goes another angst poem, hope you guys like it.

* * *

_Take Me Away_

Bottled up with pain,

Yet never expressing them ever,

Driving me truly insane,

But at last I shall remain this way forever.

The world is cruel, people everywhere.

No one can see through this emotionless mask.

There is not a place I belong to, no where.

I'm only here doing task after task,

A perpetual routine of dullness,

With no hopes and no dreams,

Everything is absolutely meaningless.

Each scar tearing at the seams.

No one listens, no one cares.

Why should they when I'm so hostile?

When I'm alone and everyone's a pair,

Leaving me on the cold streets. It's futile –

For me to be here.

My love won't be returned.

My soul is too dark for someone so pure,

There is no empathy for a soul this shattered.

Envious of all those around me:

So much joviality, naivety,

Such ignorance that I can never see.

The seer of my heart daunting me to insanity.

The inability to drive it all away,

Takes me to where I am today.

A quick dive into the pool of reality,

Drowning underneath the sorrow,

The splash of escape never penetrating the enmity

As I plunge deeper into the shadow,

Never to return as I fall deeper,

Enslaved by the phantom,

I surrender,

Take me away from my mind's own sanctum,

Take me away, take me away, take me away…

* * *

Thanks goes out to_:  
Volcanic -_ Ah, my first reviewer for the ch! I really appreciate your consistency in reviewing a lot of my fics, and the reviews themselves. (tries to type happy face here) lol.

_The lady winged knight _- I also appreciate your many reviews for a lot of my fics, and I thank you for your nice compliments!I really don't think _that_ highly of my poetry, but I'm so glad you like them so much! (insert smiley face here) lol.

_Aramis-chan_ - Twisted is fun, lol. And I'm glad you like the sarcasm/sincerity thing. Of course I don't mind you reviewing twice! The more the better, lol.

A/n: Hmm, I don't think it flowed well enough, especially toward the end. Heh, it's like 2 am, so my brain is like semi-dead.So what do you guys think? Comments please. See ya next time.


	4. Ch 4: I Never Knew

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! The character for the last poem was: -drumroll- Seto Kaiba. Or it could be Yami no Bakura. I really don't know; it's your choice on who you want it to be.

A somewhat vague poem, read and review if you will.

* * *

_I Never Knew. . ._

I never knew who I was

I never knew who I became

I never knew who caused all my pain

I never knew the reason why I was a burden.

---

I never knew why I'm here

I never knew why my heart is so hollow

I never knew why I'm drowning

I never knew why I'm so confused

I never knew why I am the way I am

I never knew why my life became my prison

I never knew the reason why I became so broken.

---

I never knew what caused all of this

I never knew what happened to my innocence

I never knew what disillusioned me

I never knew what I did to lose my sanity

I never knew what I did to deserve this fate

I never knew what I did to suffer like this

I never knew the reason why I was so cursed.

---

I never knew how this could have happened

I never knew how this affected me

I never knew how I became so misunderstood

I never knew how I became so cold

I never knew how I lost my soul

I never knew how I became a puppet

I never knew the reason why I became so lost.

---

I never knew when I became like this

I never knew when I became so careless

I never knew when I stopped living

I never knew when I stopped caring

I never knew when I became so numb

I never knew when I became an empty shell

I never knew the reason why I am still here.

---

I never knew where I belonged

I never knew where my love was

I never knew where sanctuary was

I never knew the reason why I cannot die.

---

I never knew the real me

I never knew the reasons why

Or when or where or how or what.

I never really knew anything at all

I don't even know if I exist.

* * *

  
Thanks goes out to my lovely reviewers:  
_SnowIce  
__Sakina  
__The lady winged knight  
__pearheart  
__Ryou Marik_

A/n: Sort of weird and vague in my opinion. And random. -shrugs- Review and comment or constructively criticize, whatever works. Till the next poem then.


	5. One Last Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! but I do own the poem.

A/n: Thanks for the reviews again! And the character to the last poem _I Never Knew_ was. . . Yami no Bakura or . . .possibly Mariku. I apologize for the long awaited update! (crickets chirp)

Well, if any fans _are_ still here, to make up for the long update, I'm posting a second poem. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_One last time. . ._

One last day,  
One last lie,  
One last smile,  
One last time.

---

One last night,  
One last moment,  
One last goodbye,  
One last time.

---

One last glance,  
One last kiss,  
One last embrace,  
One last time.

---

One last look,  
One last word,  
One last farewell,  
One last time.

---

One last hope,  
One last chance,  
One last touch,  
One last time.

---

One last cut,  
One last tear,  
One last breath,  
One last time. . .

* * *

Thanks goes out to:  
_SnowIce  
__pearheart  
__Volcanic  
__Sakina the Fallen Angel  
__The Lady Winged Knight  
__crimsonrosepetals  
__Aramis-chan_

Tell me if I missed anyone. I'm not replying to the reviewers anymore because it seems there's an email going around saying that ff. net is not allowing us to reply to the reviewers, not sure if it's true, but it's better to be on the safe side I guess. Thank you for the reviews once again! I really appreciate those comments. (blushes)

A/n: This one's short, took me about a few minute to come up with it, not sure if it's that good though. I don't think it had enough depth in it; itjust seemed like it was sort of missing the qualities of theprevious poems.

Well review and comment, or constructive crticize whatever works. And don't forget to go on to the next poem! (inserts happy face here)


	6. Willing it Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! but I do own the poem.

A/n: The character for the last poem _One last time. . . _was Ryou or Malik or I guess it could be Yugi also.

Here's the second poem, enjoy!

* * *

_Willing it Away_

All the lies,  
All the smiles,  
All the laughter,

I close my eyes,  
I will it all away.

All the insults,  
All the pain,  
All the tears,

I close my eyes,  
I will it all away.

All the abuse,  
All the sadness,  
All the hate,

I close my eyes,  
I will it all away.

All the blood,  
All the rape,  
All the evil,

I close my eyes,  
I will it all away.

All the cuts,  
All the darkness,  
All the confusion,

I close my eyes,  
I will it all away.

All the emotions,  
All that's happening,  
All the noise,

I close my eyes,  
I will it all away.

I will it all away,  
But it won't go away,  
It remains here still,  
Haunting me,  
Hurting me,  
Killing me.

I close my eyes,  
But this time,  
they'll never open again,  
never. . .

* * *

A/n: This one's short too, took me about a few minute to come up with it on the same night, not sure if it's that good either. The ending seems sort of abrupt. And compared to all the previous ones, they seem to lack the qualities of the previous poems had. -shrugs-

Well review and comment, or constructive criticize. Whatever works, just tell me what you thought about it as long as it's not some stupid ass flame, excuse my language, but I don't accept those.

And for you readers out there that read my other stories also, I apologize for neglecting them, but I don't seem to have the time or inspiration to write them anymore. I'm not saying that I'm discontinuing them, it just might take a long while to update them. Hopefully I won't take so long to update the next poem either. See ya. (insert smily face here)


	7. Here Lies an Empty Shell

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! Don't sue! Any resemblance to another's work is purely coincidental. I own this poem.

A/n: And yes I know, I haven't update for a long while until my last post a week or so ago. But such is life when school dictates your actions. Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate them greatly! The character from the last poem _One Last Time_ was. . .I guess Ryou. I really thought that one was a bit hard to say though.

Well, here goes another one of my sudden inspiration poems, and hopefully this ones better than the last poem. Fits whoever you think fits. I do hope any of you guys that read this would take the time to review it, a simple comment is all I require, even one word.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Here Lies an Empty Shell _

Here lies…  
An empty shell  
Of a tainted soul  
And innocent blood.

Crimson never spilt,  
But flooding with despair –  
To the bleeding heart  
And not the cold pale flesh.

Avarice hungry silver,  
Begging for warmth,  
But solid pure conscience –  
Denies a shivering body.

Salty crystalline droplets,  
Reeling on to the wet tiles,  
But guilty love plagues,  
Regardless of its overbearing control.

The silent dancer beckons,  
The soul and heart yearns,  
But the conscience and mind refuses,  
And the empty shell lies.

Pure white conscience,  
A tainted soul,  
Innocent blood.

Still breathing,  
Still walking,  
Still living,  
But living the dead.

* * *

A/n: So. . .that was sort of different, better than the last one I hope? Comments or constructive criticism anyone? A simple word will do. 

Though I have various poems here and there unfinished or unedited, I have no clue when the next update will be. I hope you guys will bear with me.

Til the next time, hopefully soon. (insert asian smiley here)


End file.
